Link vs Roxas
Intro B3CBCA37-72F7-4C0B-B0E3-975115305A88.jpeg|By Gogeta Remix Hero vs Anti hero , link vs Roxas , I’m Boomstick and he’s wiz and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skill to find out who would win a death battle Link Wiz:In almost all the games (with the exception of The Adventure of Link, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Breath of the Wild) Link starts his journey as a child or young adolescent Hylian and has not yet been depicted as being older than his late teens at any point of the series. Moreover, he is usually portrayed as having been orphaned at an early age: the only game that mentions Link's mother is Ocarina of Time, who died after she escaped to the Kokiri Forest with Link as a baby from a fierce war in Hyrule, leaving him in the care of the Great Deku Tree. In games such as A Link to the Past and The Wind Waker, Link lives with his uncle and grandmother, respectively, but leaves his home in order to fulfill his destiny as the savior of Hyrule or another land. Boomstick:In all games thus far, Link has been descended from the Hylians. In A Link to the Past, Link is said to be the last descendant of the Knights of Hyrule, and as such is destined to rescue Princess Zelda.In many games, he has or earns the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand, either to signify possession of the Triforce of Courage or, in some cases, to simply signify his exemplary courage. Wiz: link has multiple weapons in his skill set such as bombs , multiple arrows , the Triforce , many healing items and other abilities. Boomstick: since their are a lot of versions of link we will Be using composite link so he all have all of his game feats from the main series games so this doesn’t include Hyrule Warriors . Wiz:Because Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, all of Link's incarnations each possess an unbreakable spirit. One feature in Link's personality that is greatly emphasized is his courage. He is often depicted as a humble yet brave and courageous boy who steps up to the task of saving the kingdom of Hyrule (and many others), a task to which he seems destined , As such, he is often associated with the Triforce of Courage and the goddess Farore: in Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Courage activated when Link stepped into the Twilight, and it protected him from becoming a lost soul, instead turning him into a wolf. He rarely shows signs of cowardice and is always willing to use his strength and valor to save and help those around him, as seen in The Wind Waker where he asks Tetra and her pirate crew to allow him to go with them on their ship in order to save his sister Aryll. Boomstick:Link’s never been shown speaking or have any written dialog (other than in two instances in The Adventure of Link, and in The Wind Waker within the Tower of the Gods where Link calls "Come on!" to the Servants of the Tower), which has led some people to believe him to be mute; his voice actions are limited to shouts and grunts. In addition, Link does not show signs of a strong and deep personality, nor does he present much of his personal motivations. However, the idea that Link is mute is disproved by his ability to interact with other characters in conversation; for example, in Twilight Princess, Jaggle once states that Link's voice carries well, and in The Wind Waker, Link can be heard using short phrases such as "Come on!" at certain points throughout the game. The true reason for this blankness and apparent muteness lies in Link's own essence: He seems to be the personification of the immersion experience, and in that way he is an extension of the player, a "link" between the player and the Zelda universe. Miyamoto and Nintendo designers themselves pointed out several times that the focus of the series lies in the player's personal experiences and in the concept of "the player being the hero," with Link as his/her avatar. Wiz: however don’t take his salience for weakness as he is able to take down huge monsters by himself and lift tons by himself!, impressive for a fairy boy Boomstick:*face plam* 2D774EF5-9CAD-46CA-97E0-EDF777ACB56A.jpeg|Link 1200px-MM Fierce Deity Link Artwork.png|Fierce Diety Link Roxas Wiz:Roxas is an anti-Hero and a major character from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He serves as a background antagonist in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the main villain protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a major antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Kingdom Hearts II, and a posthumous protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Coded and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, and a supporting protagonist in Kingdom Hearts III. He is the Nobody of Sora and a former member of Organization XIII. Boomstick:Roxas was created when Sora stabbed himself with Riku's Keyblade of People's Hearts to save Kairi at the cost of his own heart, temporarily becoming a Heartless. However, Kairi's light was able to restore Sora's heart and bring him back, resulting in Sora and Roxas coexisting. Because Sora's heart was connected with the heart of Ventus, Roxas was created resembling him, despite being Sora's Nobody. Wiz: Roxas has a very strange shift in behavior at many times he’s just outright evil and will do His best to stop sora and his friends to save the world and other times he will join the forces of good to try to save his friends. Boomstick: definitely not a guy you would want to work with , kinda like me when I’m drunk . Wiz: yep... Boomstick: Roxas has Teleportation , flight super human strength , Agility , Durability , Speed , Light magic , Dark magic , Vast elemental magic , Combat skills and years of experience with the keyblade. Wiz:Because of Roxas' coexistence with Sora, he lacked the memories of his other and his creation, but was capable of feeling emotion unlike other Nobodies. Additionally, because Sora and Ventus were the chosen wielders of Keyblades, Roxas too could wield the Keybalde, which attracted Heartless, but had the ability to release hearts upon slaying them. Knowing this, Roxas was taken in by Organization XIII, as they wanted to use released hearts to free Kingdom Hearts and gain hearts of their own from it. Xemnas came to Roxas and gave him his name, explaining what he was. Desperate for answers, Roxas willingly joins the Company to get his memories back. Boomstick: Later sora tells Roxas that he deserves to Be his own person as much as himself does and Roxas evenetully notices this and tries to become his own person. Wiz: how sad snif snif Boomstick: well don’t get too attached to this guy as he may just be the deadlist person in Kingdom Hearts History. Roxas Days 2.png Roxas (Art) KHD.png pre-Fight Boomstick: alright our combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!! Fight Link is walking through the forests of Hyrule , Roxas then jumps out of a bush and slashes link with his keyblade , link uses his shield and knocks Roxas off of him. Roxas: you look just like me are you another sora Clone? Link:......... Roxas: Anwser me god dammit! Link: ......... Roxas: seams like ill have to beat the sense into you Fight! Roxas teleports behind Link and slashes him with the Keyblade , link slashes Roxas with the master sword , roxas then blinds link , link uses Daruk’s Protection , protecting him from any incoming attacks , link then uses urboasas Furry , electrocuting Roxas , roxas charges up a limit break and slashes link with the keyblade multiple times , link uses a ice arrow on roxas , roxas gets frozen soild , link then uses a bomb arrow on roxas , causing a huge explosion to be heard through out Hyrule ,the entire Forest Burns Into Flames. Roxas slashes Link with the Keyblade, link uses his furry rush and dodges the attack , link then slashes roxas with the master sword multiple times , Roxas Tries Be to control links mind , link then uses Daruk’s Protection, protecting him from the mind control. Roxas: how???? , no one ever was able to resist that?? Link then shoots a fire arrow at Roxas , Roxas blocks the attack with his Keyblade , Link then sees Roxas Keyblade is made of metal , link uses his time stop and stops roxas from movingly , link then grabs Roxas with his hookshot and slashes him with the Triforce , link then stabs Roxas in the Cheast , Roxas falls down in pain , link then walks away. Roxas: No..... , I Want Anwsers!! Roxas heals himself Link turns back , Roxas then slashes Link with the Keyblade , Roxas Slams Link Into the ground And Starts Stabbing Him to death with the Keyblades , blood starts gushing out of Links Body , Mipha then Heals Link to Full health , the stab Wound is Healed. Roxas rushes at link , link uses his furry rush and slashes Roxas with the master sword , link then uses Urboasas furry , electrocuting Roxas . Roxas: dam you , I will kill you!! Roxas then summons Thunder From the sky , electrocuting Link , link then uses his fairies to heal him . Link puts on the fierce Diety Mask , becoming Fierce Diety Link , lighting is rolling in the background . Link and Roxas Clash swords , link then slashes Roxas back with a huge engery blast , roxas shoots Ice from his keyblade , link dodges the attack and slashes Roxas In the face with his Diety Sword , Roxas slashes Link in the Face with the Keyblade , link then use some daruks Protection, Roxas creates a Force Field , link and roxas both keep slashing each other’s force fields , Link then shoots a bomb arrow at Roxas , Roxas survives the explosion. Roxas: no I will not allow myself to lose to a sora wannabe Link:......... Link takes out the Orcarina of time and plays back to when they first started Fighting. 5 minutes ago.... Roxas teleports behind Link and slashes him with the Keyblade , link slashes Roxas with the master sword , roxas then blinds link , link uses Daruk’s Protection , protecting him from any incoming attacks . Link then goes behind Roxas and stabs him in the cheast , link then Shoots a Huge Engery blast from his Diety sword , incenerating Roxas , killing him instantly . Ko! Link takes off the mask ,Link then walks away results Wiz: woah that fight was so close! Boomstick: while roxas May have been faster, links Weapons , Skills , Multiple Healing Items and Experince and intelligence made him just edge out enough to Be able to win , both were very close in terms of Speed and destructive power. Wiz: But Remember link has been fighting for over 100 years ( if we are using botw canon) , has many weapons , including one that he can use to play back time and kill his opponent, .or even reset the match , he can also heal himself with his fairies or Miphas Grace and protect himself with Daruk’s Protection. Boomstick: Roxas Could have won in many cases , but Links multiple Abilities , items , Weapons and Experince make it more Likely for him to win , not to mention he was a lot less predictable than Link . Wiz: I guess Roxas got slashed away by the true Blade Master Boomstick: the winner is Link! Link wins.png|Link wins (Credit to Orginal Owner) Poll who would win? Composite Link Roxas Draw Better franchise? Kingdom Hearts The legend of Zelda I love Both (Gogeta remix’s choice) Both are bad , bad taste in general Who are you rooting for? Link Roxas Both How many stars do you give this fight? One stars Two stars Three stars Four stars Five stars Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta Remix Category:'Powered by Gods' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles By:Gogeta Remix Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Legend Of Zelda Vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles